


After the Storm

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam reunite in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For [](http://mews1945.livejournal.com/profile)[mews1945](http://mews1945.livejournal.com/) in her Christmas card

Sam lingered in the doorway, watching Merry and Pippin jump over Frodo’s bed. But when Frodo caught him in his intense blue gaze, Sam’s heart skipped a beat. He went to Frodo’s arms and held him like he would never let go. He didn’t even notice the other Fellowship members shuffling the younger Hobbits out of the room. When he finally released Frodo, Sam realized there were tears on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Mister Frodo, I don’t mean to blubber over you.”

But Frodo just wiped at Sam’s eyes with his thumbs. “I’d be more surprised if you didn’t cry.”


End file.
